USS Potemkin (NCC-1657)
| registry = NCC-1657 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | status = decommissioned | altimage = constitution refit side.jpg | commander = Callas, Garson, Konstantin, Ascher, Tutakai, Lonergan, Flinn | icon1 = }} The USS ''Potemkin'' ( ) was a 23rd century Federation starship, a heavy cruiser in Starfleet service in the 23rd century. :The ''Star Fleet Technical Manual lists the Potemkin s registry number as NCC-1711, while the FASA RPG series gives the registry as NCC-1702. However, the canon registry for the Potemkin was given in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country.'' Service history and disposition The Potemkin had a crew complement of over 400. ( , ) In 2250, the brand new Potemkin was part of a ten ship emergency flotilla. The Potemkin successfully disabled the Orion corsairs without killing their crews. ( ) In the early 2250s, the Potemkin and the were sent to reinforce the squadron composed of the , and due to the destruction of Starbase 18 and the gathering of Klingon forces near Adelson. ( ) At a unknown point in the 2260's. Daniel Paris served on the Potemkin with distinction. ( ) In 2267, while under the command of Captain Callas, the Potemkin relieved the at Parathu'ul. ( ) Later, under the command of Captain Konstantin, Potemkin was sent to the planet Nador with Federation troops to resolve the hostage crisis on the planet, but was called off by Captain James T. Kirk after the Enterprise crew resolved the crisis. ( ) In late 2267, the Potemkin, under Captain Mikel Garson, led a fleet consisting of the Potemkin, the , the , and six scout ships under the command of Admiral Jake Iota to stop a supposed Romulan invasion. ( ) [[file:constitutions formation.jpg|thumb|The Potemkin in battle formation.]] In 2268, the Potemkin participated in the disastrous M-5 computer tests against the USS Enterprise. ( ) Later, the Potemkin, under the command of Captain Seth Ascher, was part of an early response force along the Romulan Neutral Zone. ( ) In 2269, Yeoman Tonia Barrows transferred to the Potemkin from the Enterprise. The Potemkin discovered the derelict and salvaged a number of items from the vessel, including the flower; Fire Blossom. ( ) The Potemkin was to rendezvous with the Enterprise, at the Beta Aurigae system, but the Enterprise was diverted elsewhere delaying the rendezvous until shortly after stardate 5949.99. ( ; ) Later, the Potemkin was scheduled to survey Perry until she was diverted elsewhere. ( ) In 2270, the Potemkin, under the command of Captain Sukaru Tutakai, was sent to meet with the and the USS Enterprise to retake the stolen . The Potemkin was damaged in the battle, especially when the Enterprise switched sides. The Potemkin surrendered after the Pompeii was destroyed. ( ) Later, the Potemkin and the were assigned to assist the Enterprise in the Romulan Neutral Zone and later to help with the Tomariians. ( }}) In 2273, the Potemkin, which had received some significant damage, had received a refitting and was still under the command of Tutakai. Potemkin transported Montgomery Scott, Nyota Uhura and Pavel Chekov to Neural. Arriving at Neural, Potemkin rescued Rear Admiral Kirk, Apella, and the remaining crew from an unnamed Klingon freighter while at the same time she held off the Klingon bird-of-prey ChonnaQ and rescued the Captain Cook, a former Starfleet vessel. Potemkin later recovered the bodies of Giancarlo Rowland, Apryl Burch and Titus Hay. ( ) In the year 2275, the Potemkin had a home port at the Sol system, and the vessel used screens to signal colors of an Earth registry vessel. Potemkin was among the vessels to greet her sister ship upon Enterprise s return to the Sol star system following the test of the inversion drive technology. ( ) By the 2280s, Potemkin was outfitted to the specifications of an vessel, specifically as a rear-fire heavy cruiser. ( }}) In 2285, the ship was under the command of Captain Robert Lonergan. ( ) In 2293, the Potemkin was on a scientific survey. The Potemkin was considered for Operation Retrieve. ( ) Crew manifest * commanding officer: ** Captain Callas (circa 2267) ** Captain Mikel Garson (circa 2267) ** Captain Konstantin (circa 2267) ** Captain Seth Ascher (circa 2268) ** Captain Sukaru Tutakai (circa 2270-2273) ** Captain Robert Lonergan (circa 2285) ** Captain D.M. Flinn (circa 2293) * chief engineer: ** McCollough (2273) * communications officer: ** Ensign Nyota Uhura (2261) ** Commander Yellowhorse (2267) ** Kaysing (2273) * helmsman: ** Arivela (2267) * miscellaneous: ** Ensign ** Mike Cleary ** Lee Kelso ** Daniel Paris ** Lieutenant Hiromi Takeshewada ** Lieutenant JG David Bailey (navigator, until 2265) ** Ensign Heery Appendices Connections Appearances and references Appearances * Star Trek: The Original Series ** "The Ultimate Computer" ** "Dreadnought!" ** "Web of the Romulans" ** The Wounded Sky References * Star Trek: The Original Series ** The Children of Kings ** }} ** ** The Disinherited ** Gemini ** "Turnabout Intruder" ** Double, Double ** ** Ex Machina ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * Star Trek: The Next Generation ** Relics * Star Trek: Stargazer ** External link * category:federation starships category:constitution class starships category:achernar class starships category:enterprise class starships category:23rd century Federation starships